


For Emily; A Haircut and a Kiss for Sam Winchester

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural imagine, request, sam winchesters hair, supernatural one shot, supernatural request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is self conscious about her hair as it is, when she runs into a tall, handsome stranger with the same haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Emily; A Haircut and a Kiss for Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Emily!

Emily had just gotten her hair cut. She was looking at it in the hand-held mirror that the hairdresser had provided and through the regular mirror. She wasn't sure what she thought. The seventies cut had seemed like a great idea at the time, but now that half of her hair was gone, she wasn't so sure.

“Do you like it?” The hairdresser asked, fluffing it up a bit in back. Emily nodded, not wanting to take any more off.

She turned to the stylist. “Love it!” She flashed what she hoped looked like a genuine smile at her, and followed her to the front to pay for the cut. She tipped, then turned to leave and ran smack into a really tall, really good looking man... with the same hair that she had.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry!” Emily apologized to the man. He looked embarrassed.

“No, no, my mistake. Sorry.” He had reached out to steady her, and now took his hands off of her.

“OK then, well, uh, have a nice day.” She ducked out of the store and into the laundromat next door. That had been weird. He had been hot, but the matching haircut thing weirded her out a little and made her self conscious. She put her loads of clothes into the dryers, and sat down to wait and read a magazine.

It had been about twenty minutes, when a slightly familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. “Hey, uh, do you mind if I sit with you?” She peered up at the familiar face. It was the man from the hair salon. And he'd gotten his hair cut. Not a lot, but enough to where they weren't doppelgangers anymore. Emily sighed in relief.

She scooted down the bench. “Sure.” He sat down.

“I'm Sam.” He said, extending his hand.

“Emily.” She shook it. “We have the same hair. Or had the same hair.” _Oh my God, what are you doing???_ She thought to herself. _He's gonna think you're a weirdo!_

“We did?” He asked. “I didn't notice.” He smiled, a wide smile full of perfect teeth. “I think your hair looks nice, for what it's worth. Really nice color.”

“Thanks...” Emily replied.

The dryer buzzed and she got up to check her clothes. Still wet.

“The dryers at this place are a scam. They take forever.” Sam said to her from his seat. “I've been here over an hour.”

She put more coins into the dryer and sat back down. “Is this your usual laundromat?”

“When I'm in town, yeah. I usually come in and do laundry and go get a haircut. Dean is always on my ass to cut it.”

“Ah. And Dean is?” Emily asked.  _Please don't let it be his boyfriend. Please just give me this one!_

“My brother.” He smiled. “Who is currently passed out after a long night of partying.”

Emily nodded. They both read magazines in silence for a while, but the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Apparently Sam had noticed, too, because suddenly he put his magazine down, turned to her, and said “Would you want to go get a coffee with me? After the laundry? There's this park that I love going to when I'm in town..” He trailed off.

Emily took a deep breath. Then she smiled. “That sounds great.” Then she added, “Is it Kit Addison Park?” Sam nodded. “That's my favorite too.” She said.

“I love the pond with the ducks.” They said in unison. Then “jinx” at the same time. Then they both started laughing.

* * *

 

An hour later, they were at the park, coffee in hand, feeding ducks from a loaf of cheap bread they'd bought on the way over. 

“So we travel a lot. Investigators, basically.” Sam was finishing telling her about his travels. “But we come through Kansas a lot. It's kind of home.” He sat down on the sandy beach of the pond and motioned for her to sit down as well.

Emily obliged. The day was gray and overcast, but not too cold. It was getting windy though, and a chill was creeping up. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. The ducks had lost interest once the bread was gone and had scattered by now.

“Are you cold?” Sam asked her. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

“No! Now you'll be cold.” Emily gave it back to him. But instead of freezing, she got bold and scooted a little closer to him. He put his jacket back on and put a tentative arm around her shoulders. When she didn't rebuff him, he pulled her in closer. He was warm, and his body was solid. Emily felt herself melting but kept her game face on.

“I actually do really like your hair.” Sam told her. “It suits you.”

“Thank you. I was a little iffy about it.” She replied.

“So, I'm not usually this bold, and you can slap me if you want to, but the day is going to well, I have to try to kiss you.” Sam said, smiling a half smile. He waited a beat, in case she said no, then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Emily was surprised but not at all upset. Sam was an amazing kisser. She curled her fingers around the collar of his jacket and he pulled her in closer. And they sat on the beach of the little pond, at Kit Addison Park in Kansas, and kissed until the sun went down.

 

 


End file.
